Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.20
Hejka! Wiem, że od dawna nic nie pisałam, ale w ogóle nir miałam pomysłu na kolejną część. Do tego szkoła, sprawdziany i jeszcze się rozchorowałam. Ale bez niepotrzebnego gadania bo i tak większośc z was tego nie czyta przechodzę do opowieści. Radzę policzyć ile jest dwudziestek. UWAGA! Wszyscy którzy najbardziej lubią Foxiego lub jakąś jego wersję NIE CZYTAĆ TEGO! Poprzednia część: cz.19 _______________________________________________ '' "20/20/20/20/ 20/20/20/20/ 20/20/20/20/ 20"'' 00:00am aktywność:20 - Chyba znowu jest w pudełku - Bob - Ktoś mi powie co to miało być? - Tina - Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz mieliśmy do czynienia z tym czymś - Jo - Oooo animatroniki wróciły - Maria - Co kolwiek to było miejmy nadzieje, że nie wróci - Jo - To coś albo namieszało w kamerach albo w tronikach - Maria - O co ci chodzi? - Kenet - Szybko zmieniają swoje połorzenie - Maria - Jak bardzo? - Bob - Tak, że możemy sobie nie poradzić - Maria. Animatroniki były na prawdę aktywne. Nie dawało się nad nimi nadążyć. A jak się jakiegoś znalazło to się czasami żałowało. Bez przerwy miały czarne oczy. Nie ważne gdzie były czy w wetylacji czy w pokojach. Nie wachały się nawet poruszać mimo tego, że były obserwowane przez kamery. Niektóre nawet niszczyli. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toye, Oldy i Springtrap zdawały się wpaść w istny szał. Nie zbliżały się do biura, ale robiły na niego istny nalot! 01:30am aktywność: 20 - Co się z nimi do cholery dzieje?! - Kenet Stał blisko drzwi... za blisko. Foxy właśnie biegł do biura, ale zamiar do niego wbiec rozpoznał Kena który jakiś czas temu odrąbał mu nogę. Chwycił go za ramię i rzucił o ścianę na korytarzu tak, że stracił przytomność. - Ken!!! - krzukneli pozostali. Chcieli pomuc przyjacielowi, ale Foxy wbił swój hak w przycisk "Door" (który był oczywiście w biurze) uszkadzając go. Drzwi szybko się zamknęły lecz Foxy zdąrzył zabrać rękę. Był sam z Kenem który już odzyskał przytomność na korytarzu. Przyjaciele próbowali otworzyć drzwi na próżno. Foxy chwycił Kena za bluze i podniósł. - Hej Foxy. Ciągle jesteś na mnie zły? - Foxy podniusł swój hak - To chyba znaczy, że tak. Chwiał wbić go w oko Kena ten jednak zdołał chwycić jego rękę. Z trudem opierał się sile wkurzonemu lisiastemu. Starał się przesunąć jego hak bardziej na lewo, a swoją głowę na prawo. Kiedy w końcu póścił hak zranił bo w skroń i wbił się w ścianę. Zaskoczony Foxy upuścił Kena. Skupił się teraz na wydobyciu z ściany swojej broni. Ken był letko ogłuszony chukiem który powstał kiedy hak Foxyiego wbił się w ścianę. Wiedział jednak, że musi się broić. Chwycił więc pierwszą, rzecz jaką miał pod ręką. W tym przypadku gaśnicę. Foxy właśnie zdołał się uwolić. Ken szybko walną jego głowę gaśnicą. Nie na wiele to się zdało tylko jeszcze bardziej rozłościło lisa. Rzucił się na chłopaka ten broniąc się opryskał go pianą. Foxy zaczął przecierać swoje oczy, a Ken zaczął uciekać. Po drodze spotkał Bonniego i Chicę jednak przy użyciu gaśnicy zdołał im uciec. Miał jednak na karku Foxyiego który tak łatwo nie zamierzał odpuścić. Jego przyjaciele pokazali mu gdzie pobiegł. Ken pobiegł do "Wolf Cave" w tym właśnie pokoju był Wolfer. Był to martwy punkt. Jedno wejście, jedno wyjście do któryego, ostatni pokuj na korytarzu którym właśnie biegł Foxy w towarzystwie Old Foxyiego i Mangle. W między czasie przyjaciele próbowali bronić się przed tronikami. Foxy rozwalił jedne drzwi i nie dało się ich jak otworzyć, ale ciąglę ciągnęły energię. A przeciwnicy zdawali się być w nowie i na przemian atakowali. Bob porównał to do walk na ringu, że przybijają sobie piątki i się zamieniają. Przy takim natęrzeniu ledwo mieli czas martwić się o przyjaciela. Toye, Oldy, oryginały nie dawały im nawet złapać oddech. Ken był w pułapce. Zrobił więc pierwszą rzecz jaka wpadła mu do głowy. Schował się za kurtyną. Starał się być jak naj ciszej. W końcie sceny zobaczył siekierę. Chwycił ją i ukrył się za Wolfym gotowy do ataku. Foxy właśnie wchodził na scene. Kiedy przechodził koło wilka Ken zamachnął się i z całej siły walną go w plecy. Foxy zakrzyczał. - Hej patrzcie - Maria pokazała im widok z kamery na pudełko Marionetki które zaczęło się szomotać. Kukiełka zdawała się na prawde chcieć wydostać. Adrenalina zadziałała i Ken walił w Foxiego bez opamiętania. Old rzucił się mu na ratunek. Ken z zamachem uderzył go siekierą, ale nie ta zaostrzoną stroną. Znalazł w sobie nawet tyle siły, że zdołał go podnieść i podrzucić obok Foxiego by dalej ich niszczyć. Wtrącił/a się jednak Mangle. Chciał/a go ugryść jednak za nim to zrobił/a walnął go/ją w szczenę brawie ją wyłamują. Trzymała się teraz na kilku kabelkach. Ken odbił się od ściany, podskoczył odrobinę wyżej niż skoczyłby normalnie, ale akurat na tyleby wbić siekierę w głowę Mangle. - Co się z nim dzieje - Maria ciągle patrzyła na puedłko Marionetki które dosłownie podskakiwało. Brawie powstawały na nim wybrzuszenia! Ken ciągle rozwalał Foxyiaki nie zwarzając na ich krzyki. Porozdzielał je na części, niszczył, urządził im prawdziwą rzeźnię. Głowa Foxiego, jego brzuch i lewa ręką to największy zlepek części jaki pozostał. Ześlizgnął się z sceny i starał się doczołgać do wyjścia. Ken do niego podszedł, nogą obrucił go na plecy i podniusł siekierę. Zanim jednak uderzył usłyszał: "Proszę nie!". Pomyślał: "Co?". Spojrzał na Foxyiego który patrzył się na niego z najczystszym strachem w oczach. Ciągle trzymając siekierę w górze spojrzał na zniszczone Foxyiaki i spowrotem na Foyiego, albo raczej na to co z niego zostało. Usłyszał: "Błagam miej litość". Zdezorientowany opuścił siekierę i zdjął stopę z Foxyiego. Ten zdałał się go zapytać: "Słyszysz mnie?". Ken letko przestraszony pomachał głową na nie, ale w ten sposób tylko to potwierdził. Maria zobaczyła przez kamerę, że Marionetka się uspokoiła. Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz usłyszał śmiech Foxiego. Nie był to śmiech jak po usłyszeniu jakiegoś kawału, ale bardziej maniakalny, sadystyczny jakby wiedział, że coś się stanie... coś złego. Ken szedł przez chwilę tyłem i uderzył o Springtrapa. Ten dał swoją rękę najego ramie. Nie chwycił go, nie zacisnął palców czy coś... po prostu połorzył. Ken jednak ciągle działał pod wpływem Adrenaliny. Zamachnął się i uderzył (tak jak w przypadku Old Foxiego tą nie zaostrzoną stroną) Springtrapa w głowę. Ten uderzył o ścianę wydając charakterystyczny jak dla niego dźwięk. Szczena tak mu się otworzyła, że widać było całą twarz Purple Guya. Ken tak się wystraszył tym widokiem, że uciekł. Po drodze spojrzał na zergar w jednym z pokoi. Było już po 2. Na korytarzu przy jedym mozliwym wejściu było dużo Animatroników. Kenowi to jednak nieprzeszkadzało. Dosłownie przepchał sie pomiędzy nimi (czasami przy użyciu siekiery) i wszedł do biura. - Wody - Ken. Maria podała mu butelke mineralnej. - Ken jak ci się to udało! - Bob - Sam nie wiem. Chyba pokazałem im kto tu rządzi. - Jeśli szef znou weźmie mnie na dywanik to ja ci pokażę kto tu rządzi - Jo Animatroniki poszły do "Wolf Cave", pozbierały częśći Foxyiaków i poszły z nimi do piwnicy. Jednak część z nich wracała. Ken ciągle miał wrażenie, że ich słyszy np: że Bonnie mówi: "Dorwę cię draniu za to co zrobiłeś", albo Toy Chica: "Już nie żyjesz" czy Freddy: "Radzę ci tu sie więcej nie pokazywać". - Ken wszystko w porządku? - Jo - Tak okej. Słyszysz to? - Co? - Głosy. - Jakie głosy? - A nie ważne. Wygłupiam się - spojrzał na Old Freddyiego za szybą. - "Wiem, że nas słyszysz. Już nie uciekniesz. Przed tym się nie da uciec" Reszta nocy minęła w ten sposób. Co chwile musieli obronić się przed jakimś Animatronikiem było również więcej ataków Phantomów, ale dawali radę. O dziwo Marionetka bardzo się uspokoiła. W końcu wybiła 6:00am. Przyjaciele wyszli z pizzeri. Ken czuł, że niechce tam wracać, ale czuł też, że musi. ___________________________________ Wiem, że do tego wpisu najlepiej by pasowała piosenka Die in a fire :). Żebyście mieli co pisać w komentarzach oprucz tego, że mnie nie nawidzicie, że to podchodzi pod creepypaste powiem wam coś. Moja kotka się okociła, a oto zdjęcie kociaków. Ich imiona pochodzą od postaci z jednej z moich ulubionych części FNaFa. Zgadniecie jak ma na imię ostatni kociak? thumb|left|650px|:* Link do nastęlnej części: cz.21 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania